One type of finger biometric sensor may be characterized by a relatively large sensing area, for example, large enough to acquire finger biometric data in a single capture. It has recently been desirable to make a finger biometric sensor much smaller, for example, to accommodate smaller form factors associated with a mobile wireless communications device, as well as reduce cost.
However, a relatively small finger biometric sensor may have several drawbacks with respect to a larger area finger biometric sensor. For example, one such drawback may be with respect to enrollment. It is generally desirable to capture finger biometric data corresponding to multiple fingerprint images to obtain a sufficient amount of finger biometric data for enrollment. The number of images or amount of finger biometric data sufficient for enrollment generally varies.